


Omega Flowey Drabble #2

by zone0neko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Other, Stuffing, Vore, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko





	Omega Flowey Drabble #2

There was no time for you to react when the village was attacked. You only just had enough time to hide, watching as buildings were destroyed, humans and livestock being killed mercilessly.  
You only had enough time to watch as your whole life was ruined before you.  
Even after it was all over, you still didn't know what had caused it. It couldn't have been a natural occurrence, the animals would've responded moments before it struck. In fact, nothing seemed to fit as the cause for the damage, now that you noticed that the people of the village had apparently disappeared instead of being killed, leaving only the corpses of the poor animals that once roamed the streets.  
Whatever had caused it, it was not of the natural or human world.  
It was something much more sinister.  
That was when you felt yourself being picked up, and soon you were right in the face of the one who had caused this.  
He was at least three times your height (which was still impressive despite the fact that you only went slightly above 5 feet yourself), and could've easily crushed you in his grasp with his strong, plant-like arms. You couldn't help but feel terrified as red eyes stared you down, a sadistic expression on the screen that apparently was his face.  
"It's a good thing that I found you, otherwise I would've ended sparing you if I left you alive." His voice was malicious and distorted, and it sent a wave of fear over you.  
Yet, you were still going to find everyone and bring them home, where they belonged.  
"Where did you hide everyone? I know they're alive, show them to me!"  
"How about you guess where they are?"  
You hear a low grumble, and you looked down, right at the monster's bulging stomach.  
Another groan fills your ears, and a sinking realization overcomes you.  
"Let them out this instant! O-or I'll get a knife and get them out myself!" Anger filled the words that you spewed out at the monster, trying your best to intimidate him into setting the people that you've known all of your life free.  
The plant-like monster chuckled, replacing your sudden burst of anger with a similar, dreadful feeling that plagued your senses before.  
"I think you forgot something, human. I am a god now."  
As you stared into his eyes fearfully, you became even more scared as you noticed the look in his eyes. There was a craving, no, a hunger in his expression; a hunger for human flesh.  
"And you are just a sacrifice to me."


End file.
